


铁勋章

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 他们之间就跟罐头一样，开了头就必须在保质期之内食用完毕，否则就得浪费。





	铁勋章

**Author's Note:**

> 是玫←瑰和亚←席前提下的Kun席Kun互攻。中心思想是“你的蚊子血并不他妈的爱你，但你们可以抱团取暖”。OOC得妈不认，阅读估计不会太愉快。

我觉得香港天气不错，如果凯文不够快的话，我们大概能留在这儿看一整晚的星星。

——这里哪儿能看见星星？

大卫抬头看了看操作舱右上方被开菊兽咬穿的新鲜伤口，潮湿的风从那里灌进来，海上的夜空是一片雾蒙蒙的浓重的暗色，没有月亮，当然也没有星星。站在右边的昆与他完美同步，他们仍旧保持着链接状态，一起站在这里等待支援……或者说搜救。Moonlight Rod是经过改造的第三代机甲，经历刚才的恶战后，系统报告它的承重轴出现了一些问题，巨人一时之间无法顺畅地行走，两位驾驶员只能原地等待基地派出的救援。

“但愿别下雨，凯文或许还能早些找到我们。”大卫收回目光，再一次集中注意力，密切观察周围环境。有时聊天也是必要的，比如在受伤的当下，可以更好地帮助他们保持思维清晰。

脚下翻涌的海水冲荡着开菊兽亮蓝色的血液，也顺便洗去了一部分溅上机体的破碎组织。一台以击杀怪兽为目的的机体竟然被刷成了温柔的月白色涂装，也不知道是不是当初组织建造月杖的时候，设计者觉得这个配色比较耐脏。昆从第一次见面时就非常欣赏这位窈窕淑女，对此大卫不太能理解，不过现在看来，能在夜色里显眼一些也算是件好事。

左半脑的想法向右边涌来，昆报以一笑：“别担心，我早就说过了，蓝白配色可是阿根廷人的幸运色。”

大卫懒得拆穿他当年在利马基地服役时操作的机甲“独立”分明是全红涂装。

大约一个半小时后，地面控制台帮他们接通了凯文·德布劳内。“大卫，昆，”飞行员冷静的声音异常令人安心，“我看到你们了。稍等，马上接你们回基地。”

固定扣钩牢之后，运输机队提着月杖的机体以及两位驾驶员回了基地。返航途中，萨内为了确认伤情再次接通了信号，操作舱内多数时候是昆在接话，蓬蓬头年轻人获得了足够的信息之后就开始往医疗湾疯狂发送报告。

回到基地之后，交互系统断开链接，终于从操作舱解放出来的两个人各自被送去医疗湾报到。

 

昆睡了很长的一觉，长到生物钟大概已经彻底混乱，再不起作用。醒来时屋子里很暗，遮光板全部闭合，他看了一眼床头，时间是下午三点。左手边一米开外的另一张床上，大卫醒着，靠着枕头坐在床头，听到动静后转过头来看着他。

他们就像仍浸泡在机甲的交互系统里那样对望，只不过身在各自的床上。

昆艰难地扯过床头的吸管，给自己补充了些水分。

“下午好，英雄，恭喜又活过一天。”大卫说。

“嗯哼，”昆应道，“有记者采访记得叫我。”说完，他又倒回床上。大多数时候他驾驶着机甲向前跑，痛揍开菊兽，然后疲惫渐渐地追赶上来，他再一次出发，如此循环往复，成为漫长的马拉松，拉锯战，或者随便管它叫什么都行。

大卫听他像是在开玩笑，却还是认真应下。塞尔吉奥·昆·阿圭罗是个天生的英雄，作为搭档的他对此再清楚不过；但他也知道，露脸上电视是昆送给儿子的惊喜。在这个开菊兽从恐慌成为了街边贩售的玩具的时代，拥有一个明星机甲驾驶员父亲是每个男孩可遇不可求的梦想，虽然为此所要承受的也会更多——吉安妮娜应该也是这么想的。

月杖还在修理和维护中，不过晚饭前他们接到了被允许回归训练的通知。大卫端着餐盘在食堂刚坐下，就看见顶着一头金发的小子一脸兴奋地凑过来：“大卫，你回来啦？”

“嗯。”他嚼着土豆闷声应道。

年轻人冲他挤挤眼睛：“你和昆准备什么时候打报告给宿舍换张双人床啊？”

大卫咽下食物：“亚利——”

“当然是今晚，”昆不知从哪里冒了出来，喜气洋洋地宣布，“让一让小伙子，劳驾，给我们留点私人空间。”

他故意把话说得煞有介事，津琴科识趣地端着餐盘挪去了另一张桌子，坐到门迪旁边。大卫用他特有的那种不赞同的目光看着在对面坐下的昆，然后和他的老搭档相对无言地继续这顿晚餐。

 

这算不得什么新鲜事。老话说得好，人多的地方总是舌头跑得比腿快。其实基地里所有人都感觉得到，战事钟清零的步伐在缓慢地加速，可是游侠的人数却在不断减少，尽管基地还在争取各方支持，但几乎所有的猎人学院都关停了。这不是个好兆头。就在这样的情况下，基地流传着两个未解之谜，其一是凯文，在所有测试均通过的情况下，最终没有驾驶机甲出战，而是成为了基地最出色的飞行员，负责出港领航、搜救以及打捞特定目标，其二就是大卫·席尔瓦和塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗这对在上面乱点鸳鸯谱之前八竿子打不着的搭档。

他们两能成为搭档完全是运气。

既没有血缘关系，也不曾一起生活过，只是凭着不知何来的运气在Drift系统链接里达到了相当可观的稳定性，再加上训练室里凶悍的战绩，兼容的格斗体系，他们就这样成为了月杖的主人。

之后他们被安排进了同一间宿舍，尽管两人带来的物品都不多，但单人间里塞了一张上下铺铁架床，一张写字台，衣柜，天花板上还贴着昆那些花里胡哨的海报，空间便陡然狭小了许多。搬进来时昆挑了上铺，大卫无所谓，于是床位就这样定了下来，有时候右半脑懒得爬上爬下，也会临时征用下铺。

所以他们住在一起，共同战斗，没出意外，不追兔子，只是同事——谁信。没人相信。也许有人对此有话要说，但没人真的在乎。

 

晚间训练结束之后昆失踪了一会儿，回来时带着包裹。大卫关了灯躺在床上，昆安静地坐在书桌边用小刀划开封装，取出包裹里的东西，展开夹着的纸张，在台灯下一言不发。安静的时刻反而有些入睡困难，大卫睁开眼睛，盯着床板，他想起他们的第一只开菊兽，那是雨夜的废弃的港口前，钢铁巨人捡起一艘渡轮捅进怪兽荧光蓝色的嘴里，然后对着露出的脖子干脆地来上一炮，就足以让它脑袋搬家。

他记得那只怪物代号叫“年”，因为那次回来之后刚好是新年，基地不放假，因为开菊兽不放假，不过还是可以有些难得的娱乐活动。晚饭时昆站在食堂的空桌子上唱歌，坐在底下的其他人自觉给他让出一个半圆形的舞台，那会儿大卫正躲在人堆里，现在已经记不清自己当时是在跟着鼓掌还是溜到一边找谁说话了。

灯光忽然熄灭，昆坐在桌边没动：“大卫？”

“我醒着。”

“让我坐一会儿吗？”昆问。

大卫往墙边缩了一些，让出了半张床。他拍了拍床单，昆起身走过来，背对他坐下，沉默一如方才。当活下去需要抵抗的东西太多时，这世上大部分人筑墙，其余人没有墙，心中只有一座光秃秃的、坚不可摧的高塔。他和昆从某种意义上来说活在同一间操作舱里，安全起见为彼此留好了门，但轻易不敲。

但现在昆在敲门，那就意味着这事情很重要。

塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗显然不是会筑墙的那类人，他看起来像是能毫无负担地永远敞开着心。路过的大多数人，走到，甚至只是看到高塔脚下时就以为那就是终点了，而实际上塔里面究竟有什么，他们不得而知，并且他们中的大部分人将永远不得而知。贝尔纳多曾经认真问过大卫，为什么他和昆可以如此顺利地进入Drift链接，大卫当时的回答是：运气。这个答案不无道理，没有强烈的复仇之火炙烤理智，没有不幸罹患开菊兽PTSD，在只求活下去、或许还可能有些余裕照顾家人的时候，游侠不过是个职业，猎人计划不过是块踏板，布宜诺斯艾利斯与阿尔基内金又有什么分别。

他们之间很难有什么秘密，也许就在下一次，他们在月杖的操作舱里跃入彼此的脑海中时，大卫就会看到今晚发生的事情，昆没有告诉他的一切——他会看到包裹上写着的寄件人姓名，拼读出来也并不困难，里奥·梅西，也许还有信件的内容，他暂时不得而知。那画面也许一闪而过，但他不去追逐，大卫·席尔瓦会漫不经心、走马观花地逐一检阅那些飞驰而过的碎片，随机脑脉冲信号滂沱大雨般沰淋在全身，信息流溢满指间和趾缝，过去纷纷从远方涌起，而自身迸发出未来。

在可以预见的未来到来之前，无论属于他们的战争是终结于衰老和退役，还是肉身被死亡狙击，这些都是可以接受的代价。而他们欣然接受。

这就是他和昆从不失准的原因。

 

这张单人床对于昆和大卫来说实在太窄了，它只是刚好能容纳两个像两把勺子一样紧紧贴着彼此的人。

他们上一次像这样躺在一起是因为一批地勤在维修事故中意外死亡，基地公布了名单，其中有一个年轻人落入了海里不知所踪，两个星期后尸体被冲上海滩，腐坏得不成人形。昆为他祈祷过，但死亡最终压倒了一切。属于死者的房间被清空，遗物或许邮寄给家人，然后立刻又会有新的人补上缺位。大卫知道他悲伤的原因，那个年轻人跟昆一样来自阿根廷，在利马基地服役，辗转来到玻璃之城，却不幸过早地结束了生命。

一个人能够承受几次相同的失去？他在Drift里见过昆回忆里那个英俊的男孩，他们曾同在猎人学院，男孩在昆十七岁的时候因为一场车祸永远离开——多么讽刺，一个未来的猎人甚至没能在一个钢铁巨人的头盔中牺牲，而昆亦因此无法参加他的葬礼。埃米里亚诺，时隔十四年，离去的两个年轻人拥有同一个名字。

昆记得他们，而大卫看见了昆。

月杖名义上的副驾驶抬起手越过昆的肋间，将手心轻轻贴在他的腹部，那里面是一个装满了悲伤的沉重胃袋，无法蠕动，无法消化。

昆用指甲轻轻抠拨床垫边缘的声音停了下来。

“听着，”他说，“如果你再不……”

他停在这里，皱了皱眉，没能说下去，因为从背后抱着他的人轻轻笑了一声。

大卫说：“来。”

于是他在想明白这个词到底是什么意思之前，翻身咬住了大卫干燥的嘴唇。几乎快要成为他左半脑的人尝起来没什么味道，也许是因为他们的味道日渐趋于一致，很难分辨得开。又或者，味蕾是舌头的眼睛，黑暗蒙住了它，舌头唯一的使命只是亲吻。许多次他们交换回忆，但从未交换过这样的亲密。

“我以为你不会这么热情。”昆抵着他额头说。

大卫最后亲了亲昆唇角，抬起眼睛：“我以为你不会这么磨蹭。”他在仅有的光线下笑得神采飞扬，那是昆几乎没有亲眼见过的模样，陌生得像另一个人。

昆跌跌撞撞地去翻抽屉里翻东西，回来时跪在大卫打开的腿间，手抖得几乎快要没法倒出润滑剂。他的好搭档握住他发颤的手，细长的手指刮下他掌心里那些黏黏糊糊的液体，转而往自己身体的入口处送去。大卫很久没做过这件事了，动作里有看得出的生疏，却没有任何犹疑。剪动的手指撑开穴口和肠道，流动的润滑越来越少，那些透明的东西仿佛被他干涩而枯涸的身体全部吸收了进去。

就在他觉得快要弹尽粮绝时，另一只手及时加入，带着更多的水液，摸索到更深的地方。

快感在不适的包围中猝不及防地杀来。就像心脏忽然被攫住，心跳漏过一拍，昆的手指操得他发出无声的尖叫，无处躲避。另一只手将干燥的指纹印满他的胸腹，顺着腰侧来到紧绷的大腿根处，画着圈不断安抚。在落水者终于能够浮出水面呼吸的当口，昆抽出手指，进入了他的身体。比起被怪兽咬穿操作舱时传来的剧痛，这当然不算什么，但某种程度上更能击垮他。阿根廷人扯过枕头垫在他腰下，拖行的轨迹中间却留下一个黑色的什么东西，摸过去一看，是一枚简单的金属勋章。

“昆……昆，”他开始小幅度地抽插，等肠道适应了性器的尺寸再缓慢地推进，大卫被他顶得话也说不连贯，却急切得仿佛连喘息的时间也不能等，“给我，给我……”

昆把那个小东西塞进了他伸过来的手心，安抚地帮他卷起手指握住，然后猛地加快了速度，确保这句话的哪一种意思都不曾被遗漏。大卫闭上眼睛，席尔瓦与阿圭罗正在进行物理连接，这句话听起来真的很好笑，因为人与人的交互不是这个模式。性爱是最简单的战争，也和大部分战争一样没有实际上的输赢。他的心有缺口，有裂缝，注定无法被填满，于是快感从那里陷漏下去，源源不断，痛苦也是。他永不能保有。但当他最终用手臂攀住昆的肩背时，全部的世界又都倒退回身体里。

昆伸出手把他从孤独的巅峰上推落下去，他们在模糊而混沌的背景中疾速下坠，下坠，最终相拥着跌进一张狭窄而坚硬的床里，只有彼此的身体温暖而柔软。

 

那是一次积压了很久的爆发，他们之间就跟罐头一样，开了头就必须在保质期之内食用完毕，否则就得浪费。

而在当下的特殊时期，没人敢浪费。

阿根廷人在游侠之中算是个特立独行的存在，他轻松而健谈，像是不被生存的任何压力所困扰，永远都有动力解决问题，高兴了会在朋友之中大声说笑，不高兴的时候会让自己高兴起来。极少数的时刻里他也会呈现出另一种状态，比如当下，大卫觉得自己从背后拥抱着的是一截被切开的血管。

他不确定现在是否合是个适合交谈的时机，但血液总会自己从伤口流出来。

“你收到了什么？”他问，问完就后悔了。

“茶叶，”昆回答，“马黛茶。这里没有。我想死那个了，幸好里奥记得。”他应该在这里打住，却还是漏出了一声叹息。“他说具体情况没法透露，但猎人计划的前景……我不知道我们还能撑多久，半年，一年？其实从他回巴塞罗那的时候我就知道，他永远都是拉玛西亚的人，他不该在前线拼杀，他有更重要的事情要做。我永远都……”

说话声模糊起来，到此为止，大卫揽下他叼着的指尖，换上自己的手指抵在他嘴唇上：“如果你在说话的时候非要含着什么的话。”

“哎呦，不高兴啦，”昆顺从地张开嘴，舌尖温驯而缱绻地缠上含进来的指节，对于一个攻击手来说几乎算得上是讨好，他伸手往枕头底下摸了摸，“不如我们聊聊这个，你的护身符？”含糊不清地自顾自说着，他轻轻咬了咬大卫的手指，意味调皮而危险。

那个所谓的护身符其实是一枚铁制的勋章，造型是复古的盾形轮廓，正面的字样是魔术师，反面是大卫。昆在Drift里见过，只是大卫在学院时获赠的一个闹着玩的奖项，为了表彰他在联欢会上表演的精彩魔术——联系他现在的性格，联欢会，表演魔术，简直难以想象。不过想想反面那个看似特别定制实则语焉不详的“大卫”，昆足够聪明，也可以猜到一二。

“公平起见，”席尔瓦和他交换信息，“洛杉矶基地关闭后我就联系不上他了。以及，如果这个东西真的有什么幸运加持，”他的指尖顺着昆的指缝钻过去，与昆十指相缠，掌心隔着那枚小小的、冰凉的铁盾，“我能用得着的时候，自然也有你的那份。”

“那可不一定，”昆动了动手指，敲敲大卫的手背，催他坐起来，然后卷起舌尖，让肉叶轻轻骚刮着湿漉漉的指腹，话锋一转，“我们一定要在床上聊别人吗？看看我，小马——你就打算一直这样只是看着，直到我为你流水吗？”

 

下一秒他就被他的副驾驶压着后颈按在床上。

“跪好，”他身后的声音说，一字一顿，“还有：不要，那样，叫我。”

 

他终于惹毛了他的副驾驶，昆一边照大卫说的做，一边不可抑止地想，这办法看起来似乎卓有成效。明天他们会全身酸痛地醒来，但是现在？谁也别想阻止今晚的疯狂。他就是想要这个。

从第一下开始，昆被草草扩张的穴口就注定要被过度使用。床上的另一个人比他过分得多，蹭过前列腺一直捅到最深处，深得昆趴在枕头上忍不住心里发慌。大卫平时并不是这样的人，动作太粗暴，扩张不太够，他一时有些招架不住。

“慢点，慢点！”昆压低声音喊道，多余的力气都用在了把拳头砸在床板上。

大卫完全没跟他客气，立刻抽了出来，全部。

昆把脸埋在枕头里平复呼吸，疼痛和紧张褪去的同时，空虚也悄悄漫了上来，他的身体依然在发抖。叫停是必需的决定，刚才这个对他而言真的太超过了……他稳住呼吸，心脏还在狂跳，回头看了一眼，他的搭档有半张脸被藏在刘海的阴影下，看不清表情。

大卫缓缓俯下身，鼻尖拱了拱昆发烫的颧骨，然后从床上探出半边身子，伸出手臂去够什么东西。再回来时，他们就有了足够的润滑。

昆紧紧咬着枕头的一角，无论是痛是爽，他不得不用这样的方式避免自己叫得整个基地都能听见。快感是甜蜜的糖衣炮弹，炸坏了他半副神经，剩下的半副在叫嚣着更多，要更多，要他努力配合，抬起屁股，把埋在身体里的性器吃得更深一些。他无法思考，只能感受，他有一种微妙的满足，不是因为嵌合的身体，而是一种危险的骚动与得意，隐晦而无端的报复。

直到大脑完全空白之前，他最后的念头是但愿这些想法别在Drift里被大卫知道——尽管他明白，他们都明白，这不可能。

 

三天之后，月杖修复完毕，端庄的月白色女士光彩照人。佩普早就有了计划，眼下正在召集基地里所有的在役游侠，等待出击的时机。会议一直持续到下午，结束的时候大家都饿得无精打采。

进餐的时候昆依旧选择坐在大卫对面，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。路过的熟人和老友跟他们打招呼，胆大一些的会对两人中抬头的那个揶揄地笑笑，然后走开。

对此昆不以为意，不过有人就不同了。

“我决定了，”大卫叉起一块玉米，“下回要是再有人拿我和你寻开心，我大概可以直接让他们死心。”他举起叉子与其上的玉米：“你就是喜欢高个子，对不对？”

已经有探究的目光被吸引过来，昆答非所问，岔开话题：“我觉得佩普的计划还有漏洞……”

——当然有漏洞，这世界上没有任何一份计划是绝对完美的。就像昆的“高个子取向”，总会有网开一面的时候，不，已经有了，就刻在他的马黛茶吸管上。不过不要紧，这对他们的生活并没有造成什么影响。大卫慢条斯理地解决他的玉米，非惯用手抄在口袋里，握紧了他的勋章，那枚盾形的铁勋章。

眼下他们有更重要的事情要关心。破坏虫洞的计划固然可行，却也绝非容易执行。失败的后果必须考虑，但他们没有退路。往乐观的方向想，成功之后一劳永逸，人类仍然拥有全部的地球，而不是生命之墙圈出的不断缩水的土地。安全，自由，希望，每一个字都如此珍贵，在太平洋的风浪中闪闪发光。至于他本人，大卫放下叉子，结束了晚餐，如果必要，他不在乎牺牲，当然也不在乎英雄的名号。太阳会老去，钢铁会锈蚀，生命之墙就算不被拆除也终有一天会倒塌，被遗忘也和这些都差不多，这些都没什么可怕，他依然怀抱希望。

就像一枚勋章不在乎自己是否锈蚀，只期盼将来会有人再次将它擦亮。


End file.
